Serius, Kita Jadian?
by I Don't Care Anything
Summary: Rencana penyelenggaraan festival, dan juga rencana penembakan dadakan yang akan diadakan. Sepertinya kebaikan hati Maehara Hiroto—yang dipaksa seseorang—dan juga kebaikan Isogai Yuuma membuahkan hasil yang tidak terduga saat persiapan dari festival sekolah di Kunugigaoka.


Ah— _mic_ nya nyala nggak nih? _Tes satu dua tiga empat oke hidup_... halo, ini Isogai Yuuma berbicara.

Aku mau bercerita sedikit soal kesan pertamaku pada salah satu teman sekelasku. Dalam seminggu pertama kami sekelas, orang itu sering menghampiriku tanpa sebab dan selalu senyum apapun yang terjadi. Oke ralat, sampai sekarang pun juga begitu. Ini Dewa juga kenapa cuek kali dengan kehidupan sekolahku yang kudu barengan dengan laki-laki agak aneh begini. Maksud hati ini ngomong langsung: _Dewa sayang, tolong kasihani aku laaah._ Sayang nggak pernah kesampean.

Si aneh yang kubilang barusan adalah Maehara Hiroto. Dari sekian banyak makhluk hidup di bumi pertiwi—maksudku di kelas—kayaknya cuma aku yang paling sering jadi sasaran empuk kebosanan dari _Cassanova_ satu itu. Padahal bahkan obrolan yang kumulai duluan itu bisa dihitung dengan jari berapa kali kulakukan.

Kalau dia yang mulai sih, keseringan.

Bebek banget nggak sih.

 _Kwek_.

...

Nasib jatoh kesenggol mobil terus kelindes kereta ekspres. _Salah apa daku 2 tahun kebagian apes mulu dengan satu kelas terus sama orang aneh macam dia?_ Seenggaknya aku pengen kayak Nagisa Shiota disana, yang bisa satu kelas terus sama Akabane Karma. Nasibnya sebelas-dua belas sama aku, suka dijadiin bahan hilangin bosannya si Karma, bedanya yang kita bicarakan adalah Akabane Karma. Si jenius sekolah yang bisa nyaingin si ketua OSIS nun jauh disana saudara dan saudari sekalian—meski iblisnya setengah idup.

Oke nggak jadi, aku malah jadi kasihan sama cowo manis satu itu. Selain dijahilin, Karma juga membuat Nagisa dijauhi anak-anak lain karena dianggap _babu_ nya Karma yang suka nempel sana sini sama dia.

Berarti aku masih mending dong ya.

...

—Mae, benar begini kan?

 **.**

 **.**

 **Serius, Kita Jadian?**

 **Rated :** K+

 **Genre :** Humor / Romance

 **Pairing :** Maehara Hiroto x Isogai Yuuma

 **Warning :** Semi!AU, OOC Akut; BL Story

 _ **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu—**_ _story and character made by Yusei Matsui, fanfiction ini hanya diperuntukkan untuk kesenangan belaka. Tidak ada keuntungan yang didapatkan dari pembuatan cerita ini._

 _ **Based Story :**_ _Dengan judul yang sama—karya anak SAD (kalau anda tahu—Inuzuka Kirahara)_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Kalau ga salah sih ada, di café tempatku kerja…"

Isogai Yuuma, ketua kelas kelas 3-E—si ikemen berpucuk yang barusan baca prolog, ceritanya sedang berusaha keras untuk menyempil di tengah-tengah lautan siswa-siswi sekolah yang katanya elit di se-antero Jepang ini sambil membawa map kertas entah apa isinya. Ramenya bukan main. Ia sesekali harus terpaksa melindungi diri dengan menunduk dari properti-properti raksasa yang dibawa anak-anak OSIS kesana-kemari, belum lagi masih harus berkonsentrasi dengan obrolan teleponnya.

Oke begini, lusa adalah festival musiman sekolah dan selayaknya murid normal mereka harus mempersiapkan segala sesuatu dengan hebohnya. Kebetulan acara puncaknya berlangsung di aula serbaguna gedung utama. Biang kerok dari segala keramaian ini adalah sang ketua OSIS di sebelah sana—tuan besar Asano Gakushuu yang juga sibuk dengan toa di tangan. Aslinya suara pemilik rambut pink itu biasanya bisa membuat seluruh siswi dan siswa(?) klepek klepek dibuatnya, sayangnya toa setengah soak yang dipegangnya malah bikin jadi serak hebat. Alhasil ketika pemuda itu berteriak macam begini—

"RYOMA TERASAKA! PAPANNYA KURANG TINGGI TUH!"

—yang terjadi adalah suaranya jadi macam laki-laki tampan lagi sakit tenggorokan.

Dan Isogai sekarang ini masih berusaha bagaimana caranya agar bisa sampai ke panggung demi bertemu salah seorang panitia festival yang memintanya untuk mencari seseorang yang bisa menampilkan performa. Dan orang itu adalah—Ren Sakakibara. Tangan kanan sang Asano muda. Oh, penasaran performa apa yang ingin dicari Ren? Kayaknya sih pemain cello. Eh nggak ding. Yang lebih kecil. Itu loh yang bodinya bohai. Apa itu namanya—

 _Biola!_

Pokoknya, mereka janjian akan menghabiskan jam makan siang di café tempatnya bekerja diam-diam, membahas berbagai macam hal yang berhubungan dengan festival mulai dari yang umum sampai seprivat masalah nananini (#apa).

Nah kita nggak mungkin membahas soal itu jadi mari beralih ke situasi sekarang—berhubung pemuda itu bukan tipe yang mau teriak minggir kalau berdesakan, alhasil dia masih saja berjuang melawan arus balik coretmudikcoret manusia yang terus berlalu-lalang.

...

Di sisi lain, tampak seorang pemuda berambut coklat yang juga berjalan menuju panggung demi membantu salah seorang sohibnya menembak pujaan hatinya. Dialah Maehara Hiroto, si aneh yang tadi disebut-sebut di prolog cerita. Si sohib yang dimaksud ini adalah Akabane Karma si setan merah yang juga disebut di paragraph awal-awal tadi. Katanya sih, dia mau nembak si ketua OSIS Kunugigaoka. Iya, katanya karena persaingan mereka yang ketat—seketat underwear Karasuma Tadaomi—akhir-akhirnya benih-benih cinta malah tumbuh diantara mereka.

Ceileh.

Karena progress hubungan mereka tidak ada, akhirnya Karma yang merencanakan penembakan duluan. Padahal setahunya, Asano muda juga sudah mau melakukannya demi pujaan hati tercinta.

Sayang sifat Tsundere kedua belah pihak malah membuat hubungan mereka menjadi lebih seperti anjing dan juga kucing.

Nah, kembali pada urusan Maehara dan Karma. Berhubung setan merah satu ini belum berpengalaman dalam perihal tembak-menembak apalagi cowo, jadi sebagai salah satu yang terdekat untuk ia (paksa) menolongnya ya… Maehara.

Dengan segudang ancaman tentu saja.

Lalu kenapa di panggung? Ya namanya juga ketua, jadi si target—maksudnya, si Asano Gakushuu, sudah pasti akan menua—maksudnya akan ada di atas sana dalam waktu yang lama dalam rangka gladi kotor atau apalah itu namanya.

Dan anak ini sama sekali tidak tahu menahu bagaimana caranya menembak seorang cowo, bukan yang pake pistol—apalagi mengingat dia juga jomblo. Ngenes lagi. Selama ini dia dicap sebagai _Cassanova_ dengan persentase penolakan cewe diatas rata-rata. Malem mingguan juga bareng majalah porno koleksinya— _ups_ —mulu. Satu lagi—keahliannya adalah… tidak ada.. Pokoknya bukan jadi mas comblang. Oke ini jadi ngaco.

Tetapi karena dia semacam teracam keberadaannya, jadi ia mencoba membekali diri dengan komik serial cantik rentalan sebelah rumahnya. Seenggaknya ia jadi nggak udik-udik amat kalau ditanya soal cinta-cintaan. Jangan salah prasangka bahwa Maehara punya hobi menyimpang; anak ini normal. Ya pokoknya kalau mengikuti pakem yang ada, cowok kalau mau nembak cowok tinggal bilang, 'aku suka kamu. Mau nggak jadi pacarku?' Gitu.

"... keknya gampang juga."

Telepon genggam anak ini berbunyi tepat saat ia setengah kayang gara-gara kepalanya hampir disambar papan kayu yang dibawa oleh seorang pemuda berjambul bengkak. Kampret. Untung jantung sama kepala nggak copot berjamaah.

Maehara sempat tersenyum maksa saat si pelaku membungkukkan badan minta maaf walau sebenarnya itu semacam tidak perlu karena beresiko menimbulkan korban—oke, belum sedetik sejak Maehara berpikir begitu dan lahirlah korban ketatap papan yang sudah dijamin akan mendapat hadiah benjol besar.

Wadow. Itu pasti sakit. Eh Maehara nggak mau terlibat. Jadi sebelum ia kena damprat plus hakiman massa anak ini bergerak pergi dari TKP dengan kecepatan macam becak kempes sambil mengangkat telepon yang sudah lama kena delay.

"Yo. Hah, apa? Oh. Iya sori. Tadi ada masalah kecil. Lagi otewe nih. Siap salah bro, ini aula ramenya macam orang ngantri sembako gratis—ebuset!" Sekali lagi Maehara Hiroto mempraktekkan kepiawaiannya dalam menghindari serangan papan kayu dengan menunduk ganteng. Dan lima detik kemudian, ia pun kembali berdiri dan melanjutkan perjuangannya menembus badai kerumunan orang. "—mampus. Ini persiapan festival apa pada mau perang sih?"

Yang dari tadi pengen dia tanyakan sama bocah-bocah bau mentega itu adalah: _itu papan kayu buat apaan, nabokin orang?_

Dua orang yang sama-sama sedang asyik menelpon itu bergerak mendekati satu sama lain dengan tujuan akhir adalah panggung utama aula. Yang rambut hitam, masih berjuang di tengah suasana penuh desak; dan yang rambut cokelat—oke, sama juga berdesakannya cuma yang ini lebih parah karena kayaknya dia salah ambil jalur dan berakhir di lintasan orang-orang pengangkut papan kayu.

Belum lagi suara teriakan mas-mas ketua OSIS yang menggema di seisi aula, menambah keributan dan keramaian dari tempat yang pada dasarnya sudah ramai itu.

...

"Maaf Sakakibara- _kun_ , bisa minta tolong Asano- _kun_ kecilin suaranya? Apa? Iya, soalnya ga kedengeran nih—"

"Iya, iya. Sabar, nggak kedengeran nih. Suruh gebetan lo itu diem dong! Ha? Yang mana? Jangan mendadak amnesia atau sifat Tsunderemu nongol Karma, yang lagi pake toa di sana lah!"

"Jadi aku juga harus mempersiapkan semuanya dan Asano- _san_ inginya semuanya beres saat festival? Boleh sih, tapi bayarannya—"

"Demiapa di dalam sini bikin frustasi. Kerasin dikit napa suaranya? Serius nggak kedengeran—apa? Cara nembaknya?"

"Iyalah, tahu sendiri anggaran bulan ini mepet—hahaha, iya… belum termasuk bayaran sama yang peforma ya."

"Siapapun yang kebagian mengurus dekorasi panggung—itu lampu hias jangan digeletakkin gitu dong!"

"Set dah, telinga gue kasian amat. Itu si Asano sarapan pake apa sih, speaker ya? Hah? Masih nggak kedengeran juga? Sekarang gimana? Nih ya, kalau mau nembak bilang aja—"

"Panggilan kepada Shiota Nagisa dari kelas 3-E. Diulang, Shiota Nagisa kelas 3-E. Sound System-nya udah bener belom?"

"Serius Sakakibara- _kun_ , suaramu nggak jelas, Eh, dikerasin? Kalau sekarang kedengeran? Apa? Persediaan ubi selama 1 bulan? Astaga—"

...

"—aku suka kamu! Mau nggak jadi pacarku?"

"—mau banget!"

Hening.

...

"Eh?"

Si ikemen dan si Cassanova kini bertemu persis di depan tangga naik menuju ke tengah panggung. Keduanya masih memegang telepon genggam masing-masing sambil melihat satu sama lain bingung. Lalu bagaikan adegan film yang dipause mendadak, seisi aula spontan diam berjamaah dan seketika itu pula mereka berdua mendapat hadiah tatapan serempak plus cengiran aneh dari seluruh penjuru aula. Oke, kayaknya Maehara dan Isogai masih belum paham situasinya. Koneksinya lagi lemot kuadrat, maklum di luar hujan deres.

Apa-apaan nih.

Isogai, dengan polosnya, memandangi pemuda di depannya dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Sebelah tangannya yang memegang ponsel sama sekali tidak bergerak. Barusan Maehara ngomong apa? _Jadi pacarku?_ Eh, jadi pacarnya Maehara?

Maehara, dengan bodohnya, memandangi pemuda di depannya sambil melongo ganteng. Tangannya yang megang telepon genggam juga tidak bergerak. Barusan Isogai bilang apa? _Mau banget?_ Eh, dia bilang mau?

Hening lagi.

"Maehara jadian sama Isogai!"

...

Jidat Maehara berkerut. Isogai menutupi mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan. Siapapun yang teriak barusan—mereka nggak salah denger kan?

Bagai baru saja dapet undian motor bebek masing-masing satu, seisi aula tetiba ricuh kembali macam pasar kejut. Di pojok sana, adek kelas udah pada suit-suit nggak jelas. Di pojok lain, kakak kelas malah cie-ciean. Ada pula yang nyeletuk 'selamat tahun baru!' dan berjingkrak di sana. Oke yang itu agak kelainan.

Eniwei, di atas panggung, Karma dan Ren yang sama-sama pegang ponsel juga semacam _speechless_. Kehabisan kata-kata untuk berkomentar. Tidak, lebih tepatnya mereka juga masih bingung apa yang sedang terjadi.

Untung ada sesi tayang ulang.

Maehara ngasih contoh gimana cara nembak ketua OSIS ke Karma. Isogai tadi bantuin Sakakibara Ren buat persiapan festival yang berakhir dengan bayaran persediaan ubi selama 1 bulan penuh. Terus mereka hadep-hadepan. Kalimat kepotong—yang secara kebetulan nyambungnya pas satu sama lain. Oke, kesimpulannya—

— _mereka jadian?_

"Tunggu. Berarti aku—"

"—pacaran—"

"—sama—"

"—kamu?"

...

"Serius?!"

Langsung saja dua manusia ini kalap. Bedanya si Ikemen lebih anteng—bleh, nggak juga. Sama kacaunya. Mimpi apa mereka semalem terlibat kejadian macam gini. Ini konyol, serius, lebih konyol dari telenovela India. Kurang adegan joget muter-muter. Oke sebentar, India punya telenovela?

Ngek.

"Mae, pejenya traktirin se-aula ya..."

 **END! Iya—End.**


End file.
